Never Say Never
by Randomer06
Summary: LEXZIE. Mer, George and Izzie all grew up in Seattle with each other until Meredith moves to Massachusetts with her mom. How will the group stay in touch when they reach college when e-mails and letters become old-school? Who will they meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Never Say Never**

**Author: Nikki (Randomness0612/Randomer06)**

**Rating: M (16+)**

**Pairings: mainly Alex/Izzie (lexzie) with possible other pairings and characters.**

**Premise: _Meredith, George and Izzie all grew up in Seattle with each other until Meredith moves to Massachusetts with her mom. How will the group stay in touch when they reach college when e-mails and letters become old-school? Who will they meet along the way?_**

**Warning: _AU. College/Med School._**** _May become more mature later, unsure at the moment._**

**Author's Note: Enjoy! =D. ****This fic is my baby XD**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Izzie Stevens and George O'Malley sat in a biology class at college in Seattle, Izzie barely focusing on the topic being taught to her. She had other things on her mind. Lately Izzie Stevens had drifted apart from her best friend, Meredith.

Meredith, George and Izzie had all grown up in Seattle. They went to the same day-care, same elementary school until Meredith's mom and dad broke up over an affair and she was forced to move to Massachusetts. Izzie tried to keep in touch with Meredith whether it was by phone, letter or e-mail.

At the moment, the only person Izzie had to talk to was George. She needed someone else to talk to other than George. She was lonely. She hadn't had a boyfriend in about a year and just needed to speak to her best friend.

"What's up?" George asked his friend.

"I'm just thinking about Meredith. I just really want to talk to her."

"Well, you set up an instant messenger account when we were in high-school, right?"

"Yeah... You're point being?" She asked, confused.

"You can be really blonde sometimes you know..."

"Just explain." She snapped.

"Get Meredith's messenger name and talk to her on that."

"George, you're a genius. I could kiss you, but I'm not going to. It wouldn't be right."

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to handle it." He answered, causing them both to laugh.

"Plus you wouldn't. Remember when I was desperate for... well, you know, and I asked you..."

"And I replied by saying I would never do you?"

"Yeah, that. And that rule still applies. That rule applies forever."

"What, because I'm your sister" She winked.

"I'm not your sister!"

"Woah, chill George. Just because I asked you to go shopping for girl products one time doesn't mean I'm going to make you again, unless you want to..."

"Nope." The bell rang. "Now I'm leaving."

"Whatever, George. You'll be back!" She shouted after him, laughing at him fleeing.

* * *

After leaving college later that day, Izzie arrived home about 5pm, after finishing college and driving back to the apartment she was renting in Seattle. She had moved out of the trailer she had once lived in with her mother. She couldn't stand the thought of her mom bringing back guys to the trailer and not caring about Izzie hearing as Izzie was old enough to understand and take part in such activities.

Izzie opened the front door, which stuck ever so slightly meaning Izzie would have to force it open. She closed the door behind her and placed the bag she'd been carrying all day on floor before taking off her shoes and walking into her living room where her laptop was, placed in the centre of the coffee table, in front of the TV. Izzie reached for the remote for the TV and switched it on as a background feature whilst she tried to add Meredith to her instant messenger.

Izzie sent an e-mail to Meredith asking for her instant messenger identity. The e-mail was replied to within the next half an hour, whilst Izzie made herself some dinner and managed to eat it. Izzie returned to the laptop to find that Meredith had indeed got an instant messenger identity. Izzie added the identity into her instant messenger. Meredith's name then immediately popped up saying she was signed in. Izzie then began to type in the conversation window.

**Izzie: Hey :)**

**Mer: Hey!**

**Izzie: How are you?**

**Mer: I'm good. How about you?**

**Izzie: Lonely. Lol.**

**Mer: Lonely? You have George. And I bet you have a boyfriend, someone as pretty as you.**

**Izzie: Nope. I'm single. Have been for about a year. Yeah, I have George but I only have George. Anyway, how about your love life?**

**Mer: I'm actually dating this guy named Derek. He's a Neurosurgeon. He's based in New York. He's been married but is now separated.**

**Izzie: Wow. Go you! Met any other cute guys?**

**Mer: Well, I'm a member of this page .com and some guy named Alex Karev started talking to me. He said we had a common interest and thinks I'm hot. He's hot, but he's not my type. He also added me on facebook. I can send you a link to his page if you want... I'm really good friends with him, have been for about a year now...**

**Izzie: Yeah, okay. I made a facebook account the other day. George told me I had to.**

**Mer: Good old George. Tell him to add me on facebook and msn. I'll add you as a friend on facebook and send you the link now. You should also make an account of the other website. You'll meet people who want to be surgeons, just like us.**

**Izzie: Thanks Mer.**

**Mer: No problem ; ) Here's the link .69/**

**Izzie: I just, I need to find someone...**

**Mer: You'll find someone. Promise. I'll set you up with someone. Look, I have to go now. Derek's taking me on a date. Take a look at Alex and let me know what you think. I'll be on tomorrow. Love ya.**

**Izzie: Bye! Have a good time! Don't do anything I wouldn't do.**

**Mer: And that would be... do everything?**

**Izzie: Shut up and go. Bye. xxx**

**Mer: See ya. Xxx**

A window popped up to say Meredith was now offline. Izzie decided to take a look at this Alex Karev. She clicked on the link.

"Oh, how original. Alex Karev 69. He sounds like a douche already." She muttered to herself.

The window opened and a picture of Alex came up on her computer screen.

"Ooh, wow. He is hot. She said, as she saw a photo of his laying on the floor facing the camera with a sexy smirk on his, wearing a tight pair of white jeans and dark jacket.

He looked like an ass but he was a cute one, she thought. Izzie acted on impulse and added him. She looked at the information section of the page. It said he was interested in women, lived in Iowa and was looking for friendship and a relationship. It said he was single, and it also gave his instant messenger identity.

"Right, I'll add him on both. What harm can it do? It's not like he'll be able to find me or anything. Oh, his msn ID is just as imaginative as his facebook ID. Alex_Karev_69. Great. Here goes nothing..."

Izzie added him, signed off her laptop and retired to her bed for the night.

* * *

Izzie got in from college around the same time as the previous day. She signed on to her laptop, msn and facebook again, to see if Meredith was online and to see if Alex had accepted. Izzie soon found out that Alex had excepted as he was talking to her on msn.

**Alex: Hey, I'm Alex. ;)**

**Izzie: I'm Isobel, but everyone calls me Izzie.**

**Alex: That's a hot name. I bet you're hot too. Do you have a picture? Preferably naked.**

**Izzie: I was right, you're an ass.**

**Alex: You have a boyfriend?**

**Izzie: No, I'm single. Have been for about a year. Meredith is trying to set me up now with a guy...**

**Alex: Wait, you're Meredith's friend Izzie?**

**Izzie: Yep. She's awesome.**

**Alex: Dude, I'm sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't have hit on you straight away. Actually, that's a lie.**

**Izzie: Thanks, I guess.**

**Alex: Meredith's shown me pictures of you, the ones you've sent her. You're hot. I'd definitely do you.**

**Izzie: Ugh. Are you always like this?**

**Alex: Always babe.**

**Izzie: Ugh. Okay, so tell me about yourself.**

**Alex: I'm from Iowa, I want to be a surgeon. I started college in September. I've got a wrestling scholarship. I'm into girls. I'm not a virgin, very skilled in the bedroom**

**Izzie: Oh, I'd never guess you weren't a virgin, seeing as you're very sexy and girls would be dying to sleep with you.**

**Alex: You can stop with the sarcasm. You'll learn to love me ;) Anyway, I want to be a surgeon. I'm going to apply for Seattle Grace Hospital once I've finished Med School. It's the best teaching hospital around.**

**Izzie: I'm applying for there too. I also want to be a surgeon. So does my friend, George.**

**Alex: So does Meredith. She's applying there too, along with her other friend, Cristina.**

**Izzie: Meet her online too?**

**Alex: No, they both go to Smith College in Massachusetts. They'll part ways when Meredith goes to Dartmouth and Cristina to Stanford. So we're all going to apply for SGH?**

**Izzie: Looks like it :)**

**Alex: We should meet up before, get to know each other.**

**Izzie: Not in a sexual way.**

**Alex: No, as friends. If it does end up being sexual though, I won't be complaining.**

**Izzie: Nice talking to you.**

**Alex: You too. Night, Iz xx**

**********Izzie: Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Alex and Izzie had been talking on msn for a month and had become quite close friends. Izzie would talk to both Alex and Meredith on msn every night when she got the opportunity.

**Alex: Iz!**

**Izzie: Hey, Alex.**

**Alex: How are you?**

**Izzie: I'm great. How about you?**

**Alex: Better now that you're online ;)**

**Izzie: Shut up.**

**Alex: Fine. I've been thinking about what I said last month about meeting up. I know that last month it was just a thought but I thought we should make it a reality. I'll talk to Mer and Yang and ask them if we should go to California, hang out on the beach. Stay in a hotel or something, say... 3 months time? Then we can get to know each other better. And it gives us chance to save up.**

**Izzie: You just want to get me in bed ;)**

**Alex: Yeah, but if Mer and Cristina come as well you'll feel better. **

**Izzie: Yeah, I'd like that. I'll ask George too. **

**Alex: I think you're really cool, and Meredith.**

**Izzie: Really?**

**Alex: Yeah, and I'd like to hang out with you guys in person. It'd be cool.**

**Izzie: ****J**

**Alex: Look, I have to go now. Talk to you later, Iz?**

**Izzie: Yeah. Night, Alex. x**

******Alex: Night xx**

* * *

The next day, at lunch, Izzie sat with George.

"Hey, would you be up for going on vacation in 3 months? And I'd like to go see Meredith. We could organise a trip to California. Stay in a hotel or something. It'll be in school vacation. Whataya say?"

"Sounds like an awesome idea."

"Great. So you're up for it?"

"It'll be me, you and Meredith. Just like old times."

"Except we have 2 extras."

"Who?"

"Friends of Meredith"

"Names?"

"Alex Karev and Cristina Yang."

"Oh, okay. More the merrier, I guess." He smiled.

"I knew you'd say yes."

"We're seeing Meredith again. It's going to be great."

"Thank you, George."

"Are you going to tell me about the other two people coming with us then?"

"Alex is from Iowa, Cristina is from Beverly Hills, currently studying at Smith College in Massachusetts with Meredith."

"Well, how did Meredith meet Alex?"

"I want to be a ."

"Oh."

"Yep, come on. Let's get to class."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yet another 4 months had now passed since Izzie had first met Alex online. The time was just flying by, an thank God for that as all the teens were looking forward to their vacation.

Meredith and Cristina had made their way to Boston Airport where they would meet him in person for the first time. Alex was sat in the terminal waiting for his plane to arrive, and also for Meredith and Cristina.

Meredith and Cristina walked through the terminal.

"So bags are all checked in and are now aboard the plane." Cristina muttered.

"Yeah." Meredith said, answering her.

"So do you know what Alex actually looks like?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yep. Pretty much" Cristina grinned, earning herself a slap on the arm from Meredith.

Meredith looked over to the window in the terminal where she saw a guy sitting against it, listening to an iPod.

"Alex?" She asked herself then shouted towards him.

Alex looked up and saw Meredith running towards him.

"Mer?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey!" She smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"Nice to actually see you in person."

"Do you know how much I've wanted to hug you?"

"No, but I'm guessing a lot seeing as you're nearly killing me now" he laughed at her.

"I can't wait to see Izzie again in person, and George. It's been years since I've seen them."

"I can't wait to meet her." Alex smiled "And George. Can't forget him."

"Yay!" Cristina mocked the two people stood in front of her.

"Shut up!" Meredith shouted at her.

"Oh, and this must be Hardcore Yang. Finally we get to meet in the flesh. Our chats on the site... The best months of my life." He joked with her.

"Keep away from me Evilspawn." She glared at him. He completely blanked her and began to listen to Meredith.

"So when we get there, are we heading to the terminal they arrive at?"

"Yeah, we'll grab our bags and head to their terminal. They arrive an hour after us."

"Okay"

"They set off from Oregon 2 hours before we land."

"Oh cool." Meredith smiled, Alex looping a friendly arm around her shoulder.

Alex, Meredith and Cristina headed to board the plane. They were going to Santa Cruz to see Izzie and George, and have a great holiday together as a group.

* * *

George and Izzie were just boarding their flight which would take them to San Jose in California then they would travel to Santa Cruz, where they were going on holiday. They were staying for a week.

It was 8.30 am. They were due to arrive in California by 12 noon.

"I'm so tired." George yawned. "Why did we have to get up do early?"

"Will you stop complaining? Meredith, Alex and Cristina were due to board the plane at 3.30am. Feel sorry for them."

"Okay, okay" He laughed at Izzie.

"I'm excited."

"Me too. I can't wait to see Meredith again."

"I can't wait to meet Alex."

"You have a thing for Alex, don't you?" He winked.

"I do not!" She yelled, punching his arm playfully.

"Oh, whatever"

"I don't though. He's just a nice, sometimes creepy, guy."

"Okay, fine. You don't" He laughed.

"Come on, let's get sat down" She said as she and George climbed into their seats.

Deep down Izzie knew she was attracted to Alex, but she couldn't be attracted to an ass, could she?

* * *

Alex, Meredith and Cristina arrived in San Jose at 11am. They grabbed their luggage from the luggage carrousel and headed to the terminal that George and Izzie were meant to be landing at. It was 11.45 by the time they got to the terminal.

"Are you sure it's this terminal?"

"Pretty sure. It says up there on the screen."

"Duh, Meredith. It says it on the screen."

"Shut up" She laughed at her friend who was failing in taking the piss out of her.

"Ooh, it says the flight is running 5 minutes early."

"Well, the plane is due to land at 11.50. That must mean..."

Alex looked up and saw a plane coming into land at the airport.

"That must be their plane" Meredith said as she saw the plane coming"Yep. You ready?" Alex asked Mer.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I haven't seen them in years. How about you, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" He winked at her.

"Oh, give it a rest. When we get to where we're staying, I'm heading to bed. I'm shattered, need sleep. You can go out, explore the town, la-de-da-de-da whilst I regain the will to live again."

"Okay, okay" Alex laughed at Cristina.

"Come on, let's surprise her. She thinks we're meeting her here. We'll stand over there and hide. When she comes out Alex can sneak up behind her and cover her eyes."

"Sounds like a good idea."

The group moved to a hidden spot near to the entrance and exit to the carrousel. Izzie and George walked through the door, not even noticing the rest of the group stood behind them.

"Wow. She looks amazing" he said. "Way better than the pictures. She's hot."

"Shut up. The photos were from when we were like... 14, when I went back to Seattle on holiday."

"So?" he said as he began to sneak up behind Izzie and covered her eyes.

"Guess who it is" he whispered into her ear.

"Alex?"

"You're right" he smiled as he uncovered her eyes.

"Alex!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Wow. I never thought you'd look this good" She smirked before running over to Meredith."Mer! You look amazing!" She said, throwing her arms around her now.

"Not looking to bad yourself."

"Alex actually looks pretty hot. Shame he's an ass." She whispered in Meredith's ear, causing her to laugh.

"He's not that bad. Trust me."

"Come on, let's get to the place. I'm going to hire a car. Any say in what car we want?"

"I say a jeep, seeing as Izzie here seems to have brought her whole kitchen, not just the sink."

"I only have one suitcase and a carry bag!"

"Yeah, the suitcase being twice the size of mine"

"Fine. A jeep it is. I'm the one who's driving it for the next hour or so, and I can't put up with Yang here moaning for that."

The group hired a jeep, left the airport and headed to Santa Cruz.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yet another 4 months had now passed since Izzie had first met Alex online. The time was just flying by, an thank God for that as all the teens were looking forward to their vacation.

Meredith and Cristina had made their way to Boston Airport where they would meet him in person for the first time. Alex was sat in the terminal waiting for his plane to arrive, and also for Meredith and Cristina.

Meredith and Cristina walked through the terminal.

"So bags are all checked in and are now aboard the plane." Cristina muttered.

"Yeah." Meredith said, answering her.

"So do you know what Alex actually looks like?"

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yep. Pretty much" Cristina grinned, earning herself a slap on the arm from Meredith.

Meredith looked over to the window in the terminal where she saw a guy sitting against it, listening to an iPod.

"Alex?" She asked herself then shouted towards him.

Alex looked up and saw Meredith running towards him.

"Mer?" he asked, surprised.

"Hey!" She smiled as she threw her arms around him.

"Nice to actually see you in person."

"Do you know how much I've wanted to hug you?"

"No, but I'm guessing a lot seeing as you're nearly killing me now" he laughed at her.

"I can't wait to see Izzie again in person, and George. It's been years since I've seen them."

"I can't wait to meet her." Alex smiled "And George. Can't forget him."

"Yay!" Cristina mocked the two people stood in front of her.

"Shut up!" Meredith shouted at her.

"Oh, and this must be Hardcore Yang. Finally we get to meet in the flesh. Our chats on the site... The best months of my life." He joked with her.

"Keep away from me Evilspawn." She glared at him. He completely blanked her and began to listen to Meredith.

"So when we get there, are we heading to the terminal they arrive at?"

"Yeah, we'll grab our bags and head to their terminal. They arrive an hour after us."

"Okay"

"They set off from Oregon 2 hours before we land."

"Oh cool." Meredith smiled, Alex looping a friendly arm around her shoulder.

Alex, Meredith and Cristina headed to board the plane. They were going to Santa Cruz to see Izzie and George, and have a great holiday together as a group.

* * *

George and Izzie were just boarding their flight which would take them to San Jose in California then they would travel to Santa Cruz, where they were going on holiday. They were staying for a week.

It was 8.30 am. They were due to arrive in California by 12 noon.

"I'm so tired." George yawned. "Why did we have to get up do early?"

"Will you stop complaining? Meredith, Alex and Cristina were due to board the plane at 3.30am. Feel sorry for them."

"Okay, okay" He laughed at Izzie.

"I'm excited."

"Me too. I can't wait to see Meredith again."

"I can't wait to meet Alex."

"You have a thing for Alex, don't you?" He winked.

"I do not!" She yelled, punching his arm playfully.

"Oh, whatever"

"I don't though. He's just a nice, sometimes creepy, guy."

"Okay, fine. You don't" He laughed.

"Come on, let's get sat down" She said as she and George climbed into their seats.

Deep down Izzie knew she was attracted to Alex, but she couldn't be attracted to an ass, could she?

* * *

Alex, Meredith and Cristina arrived in San Jose at 11am. They grabbed their luggage from the luggage carrousel and headed to the terminal that George and Izzie were meant to be landing at. It was 11.45 by the time they got to the terminal.

"Are you sure it's this terminal?"

"Pretty sure. It says up there on the screen."

"Duh, Meredith. It says it on the screen."

"Shut up" She laughed at her friend who was failing in taking the piss out of her.

"Ooh, it says the flight is running 5 minutes early."

"Well, the plane is due to land at 11.50. That must mean..."

Alex looked up and saw a plane coming into land at the airport.

"That must be their plane" Meredith said as she saw the plane coming"Yep. You ready?" Alex asked Mer.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I haven't seen them in years. How about you, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" He winked at her.

"Oh, give it a rest. When we get to where we're staying, I'm heading to bed. I'm shattered, need sleep. You can go out, explore the town, la-de-da-de-da whilst I regain the will to live again."

"Okay, okay" Alex laughed at Cristina.

"Come on, let's surprise her. She thinks we're meeting her here. We'll stand over there and hide. When she comes out Alex can sneak up behind her and cover her eyes."

"Sounds like a good idea."

The group moved to a hidden spot near to the entrance and exit to the carrousel. Izzie and George walked through the door, not even noticing the rest of the group stood behind them.

"Wow. She looks amazing" he said. "Way better than the pictures. She's hot."

"Shut up. The photos were from when we were like... 14, when I went back to Seattle on holiday."

"So?" he said as he began to sneak up behind Izzie and covered her eyes.

"Guess who it is" he whispered into her ear.

"Alex?"

"You're right" he smiled as he uncovered her eyes.

"Alex!" She screamed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Wow. I never thought you'd look this good" She smirked before running over to Meredith."Mer! You look amazing!" She said, throwing her arms around her now.

"Not looking to bad yourself."

"Alex actually looks pretty hot. Shame he's an ass." She whispered in Meredith's ear, causing her to laugh.

"He's not that bad. Trust me."

"Come on, let's get to the place. I'm going to hire a car. Any say in what car we want?"

"I say a jeep, seeing as Izzie here seems to have brought her whole kitchen, not just the sink."

"I only have one suitcase and a carry bag!"

"Yeah, the suitcase being twice the size of mine"

"Fine. A jeep it is. I'm the one who's driving it for the next hour or so, and I can't put up with Yang here moaning for that."

The group hired a jeep, left the airport and headed to Santa Cruz.

* * *

Because I've merged updates together to make longer chapters for you, I'd suggest going back to chapter 1 and reading from the end of there (as that's around about where the old update ended.) **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So the house is near to the beach, there are 6 beds but one's a futon, costs us $340 each for 7 days. Good deal?"

"Amazing deal!" Izzie squealed.

"I thought you'd say that." He laughed "Now, when we get there, I need you to choose which bedroom you want to stay in. That's the difficult thing..." he spoke nervously.

"Spill it, Evilspawn."

"There's only 2 bedrooms. Both include a double bed, but one is a double bed with a single bunk above it. There's also a futon one of the rooms. I'll let you decide..."

"Okay, I'll test out the beds then" Cristina grinned.

"Whatever Yang."

"When I get there, I'm the one who's off to bed okay? You can go out, play with your action men in the sand or whatever it is you do."

"See, you and Cristina are friends already" Meredith giggled.

"Friends? If we're friends then you're delusional."

"Whatever, just keep your eyes on the road, Al."

"We should go to the beach."

"We going to get changed first?" George asked.

"Dude, are you sure you aren't gay?"

"These are my best jeans. I bought them the other day. I don't want to ruin them."

"Answer my question. Are you gay?"

"No, I'm not. Just because I care about my appearance unlike you."

"That's it. I'm gonna kick your ass when we get there!" Alex yelled.

"Guys, calm down. George, you do act slightly gay sometimes, I can see why Alex would think that. Alex, he's not gay, just calm down." Izzie said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Iz" George told his friend.

"Yeah, thanks, I guess." Alex smiled.

"No problem. Just behave, have a good time."

* * *

"Are we there yet? I'm tired" Cristina moaned.

"We're just around the corner, I think" Meredith told her friend.

"Really."

Alex stopped the car outside the door of their vacation home.

"We're here" Alex told the group.

"Yay" Izzie and Meredith cheered.

"Come on then. Let's get this party started" Alex laughed.

The group got out of the car and unloaded their luggage into the house. Cristina ran in ahead and chose the bed she wanted. The group followed her.

"Ah, this looks perfect." She said jumping onto one of the beds.

"Hey, why do you get to choose?" George asked.

"Shut up, George" Meredith whispered to him.

"Mer, you can share this bed with me."

"Okay" Meredith smiled at her friend. They were best friends, they didn't mind staying in the same bed as each other"

"So I guess we're in the other room." Izzie laughed.

The final three headed to the other room to have a look where they'd be sleeping.

"A triple sleeper, are you kidding?" George asked.

"Afraid so." Alex told him. "And I'm too tall to go on the top bunk."

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you. It's bad enough sharing the same room"

"Fine, I'll sleep in the same bed as Alex." She smiled at George. "Just don't feel me up, Alex" She looked at Alex and he nodded, accepting her rules.

"Right. I say we leave the beach for tomorrow. We should find a swimming pool seeing as there isn't one in this holiday home."

"There is."

"Oh, okay"

"So tonight we'll go to the beach tomorrow, spend the whole day there. I say we spend the rest of today in the pool. What do you say?"

"I say that's an awesome idea" George smiled at Izzie.

* * *

Meredith, Izzie, George and Alex headed down to the pool. All of them stood there for a moment. They had a private pool which they could use whenever they wanted for the next weeks. It was about 2pm in the afternoon. The sun was strong and very warm. It was around 30 degrees Celsius, very hot weather, which the group would take advantage of.

"Dude, this is amazing." Alex laughed as he jumped into the pool in his surf shorts.

"It is." Meredith agreed.

"Uh huh" Izzie also nodded.

"Sure is." George also agreed.

Izzie and Meredith placed the towels they had brought out onto the sun loungers surrounding the pool.

"I think I'll just sunbathe for a bit." Izzie told the others.

"No, Iz. Join us. You'll get a tan from in the pool. Just join us" Meredith told her friend.

Alex climbed out of the pool and lifted Izzie over his shoulder.

"Well, if you won't come in voluntarily then I'll just force you in" he laughed.

"Alex, put me down!" She yelled, hitting his back with her scrunched up fists.

"Not happening." He smirked, Meredith laughing her head off at the two.

Alex then shifted Izzie into his arms and jumped into the water with her, her gripping on for her life.

"Alex." She said, splashing water in his face.

"See, I'm not so bad. Am I?"

"No, I guess not. Apart from you wetting my hair" She giggled.

"It's just water and hair. It'll dry" he shrugged.

"Well done, Einstein." George laughed at him, earning a splash from him.

"He's not Einstein. Einstein was much more handsome" Meredith joined in.

Soon the four were in a splashing battle which lasted for hours. The group were really bonding and getting to know each other. Meredith knew this would be the best holiday ever.

* * *

Because I've merged updates together to make longer chapters for you, I'd suggest going back to chapter 1 and reading from the end of there (as that's around about where the old update ended.) **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The group later found themselves eating at an American restaurant, eating American food as they did not feel adventurous. The group then headed back to the vacation home, to turn in for the night. The group had had a long day and needed to catch up on sleep. The sleeping arrangements had been made even though the group were too tired to care anyway.

Meredith headed to her room she was sharing with Cristina whilst Alex, Izzie and George headed to their room.

"Remember our rule, okay?"

"No touching. Got ya"

"And no changing the rules in the middle of the night as I'm sleeping in the same room. I don't want to be in the same room if you're... You know"

"We won't, okay?"

"Good." George said as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Don't you dare go any further" Alex told George

"I'm not going to. I was going to put pj's on but it's too warm" He said shyly.

"Good." Alex said as he also stripped down to his boxers. He looked at Izzie. "I don't own pj's. I just sleep in either my boxers or a black wife-beater and grey sweatpants" he winked.

"And I need to know that why?"

"Because I'll put on my sweatpants and wife-beater if you feel uncomfortable with me just being in my boxers."

"How sweet but creepy at the same time. Boxers will be fine." She laughed as she grabbed a strappy vest top and some shorts and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

Alex just laughed at her. George climbed into bed whilst Izzie was in the bathroom. Alex also decided to get into the bottom bunk. Izzie arrived back in no time in her strappy vest top and shorts. Alex couldn't help but think how hot she looked in them.

"Okay, so you guys ready for me to turn off the light?"

"Yes" both boys replied.

"Okay." Izzie said as she turned off the light, walked over to the bed and climbed in next to Alex.

Alex couldn't help but notice she smelt so good, unlike other girls he'd shared a bed with. Her hair looked so soft. He just wanted to run his fingers through her hair and all over her but he knew he had to fight the urge. Izzie turned to face Alex.

"So, what do you think of me and the others?"

"You're all pretty cool. It's good to meet you and Mer in person. It's not as awkward as I thought it would be. I guess that's because we know each other pretty well anyway."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I like you Alex, a lot. You're not a complete ass. And your cute" She laughed at him.

"Yeah, well you're not so bad yourself."

"Why thank you, Alex" She smiled. He could just see it from the moon reflecting off her face.

"You got a girlfriend yet?"

"No. I'm not interested at the moment. You got a boyfriend?"

"No. I just need to find a guy I suppose."

"He'll turn up sooner or later, Iz. You're hot. No guy wouldn't want you."

"Thanks Alex. I never really thought of myself as hot."

"You're the hottest girl I've ever shared a bed with" he laughed. Izzie placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek and turned around so that her back was facing his chest. Alex thought he'd try his luck and put an arm around her waist. He thought she'd push his arm off but to his surprise she shuffled back into his arms.

The two drifted off to sleep in each other's comfort. They both knew this vacation was a good idea, and it would be the best vacation ever.

The night flew by and before everyone knew it was their second day on vacation.

"Oh, come on. You've known each other for a day and already you're sleeping in each other's arms" Cristina sighed as she, Meredith and George stood there, fully dressed, ready to go out whilst Alex and Izzie still lay asleep in bed.

"Huh?" Alex asked groggily

"We've known each other for a few months actually. We've only just met each other in person." Izzie corrected her.

"Exactly my point." She said, walking away.

"We had to. This bed is way smaller than yours!"

"Whatever, Barbie!" Cristina shouted back.

"Don't listen to her. Just get dressed. Remember, we're going to the beach today. It's Sunday so everywhere else is pretty much dead."

"Yeah, I remember. Just give us a few minutes to get ready, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Just be as quick as you can. Cristina may be a bit too much for George to handle" Meredith laughed. Izzie joined in.

"Yeah, okay. We'll be out in a few minutes."

Izzie grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom, Meredith went downstairs leaving Alex to get dressed in the bedroom.

"What's the deal between them? It looks like Izzie has a thing for Alex..." Cristina and George were laughing as Meredith walked in the room.

"Izzie does not have a thing for Alex. They're just friends."

"Yeah? What gives you that idea."

"Well... I've known Izzie longer than you, Cristina. I think I know my own friend."

"Yeah, but I've known her just as long as you." George pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm a girl. We can sense these things better than guys, especially when we're close friends." She said, trying to cover her friends.

"Yeah, I suppose you have a point." George caved.

"I don't believe you" Cristina sighed just as Alex and Izzie walked into the room.

"Come on then, let's go!" Alex smiled as the rest of the group followed him.

* * *

Because I've merged updates together to make longer chapters for you, I'd suggest going back to chapter 1 and reading from the end of there (as that's around about where the old update ended.) **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7, guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Izzie, Alex, Meredith, George and Cristina all walked onto a beach in Santa Cruz. It was 35 degrees Celsius outside, making it the perfect day to spend at the beach. Sun, sea and sand, just what the group wanted to get from their vacation, apart from meeting each other.

Cristina just flopped to the ground whilst Alex ran towards the sea ahead of Meredith, George and Izzie.

"Come on! What's taking you guys so long?" Alex asked the others who were behind him.

"What's the rush? It's not going anywhere" Meredith told Alex, motioning to the sea.

"Guys, let's just have some fun, okay? I've brought a beach ball. I thought we could have a couple of games." Izzie smiled, the others nodding in agreement.

"Okay, so we need teams. I'll go with George. Mer, you go with Iz. Cristina won't join us, she's too busy getting a tan."

"Oh trust me. She'll here us having fun then want to join in. Anyway, Izzie and Me are going to sunbathe later for a bit, right?"

"Yeah, we're gonna let you guys get to know each other a bit better."

"Do we have to? He thinks I'm gay." George pouted.

"And this behaviour is what gives him that idea. Come on, let's just have some fun. We're on vacation." Izzie grinned.

"So why did you choose Santa Cruz? Why not Santa Monica?" Meredith asked Alex.

"Well, with Santa Monica being in LA I thought it'd be too high priced for us. It's basically the same as here, just more publicised."

"You have a point. They both have good weather, amazing beaches and theme parks on the near the beach. You made a good choice. Go Alex!" Izzie smiled at him, then ran over and high-fived him.

"I try my best." He smirked modestly.

"Okay, get into positions."

"Boys vs Girls."George cheered.

"Okay then, you ready?" Alex as he tossed the inflatable beach ball into the air.

"YEAH!" George nodded whilst Meredith and Izzie screamed out and jumped up to hit the ball.

"Hey guys, I'm joining in." Cristina shouted as she sprinted into the water and onto Meredith's team.

"Told ya she would. Okay, we're definitely ready now. TO KICK YOUR ASSES!" She shouted, Izzie and Cristina cheering.

"Okay. Game on" Alex glared playfully.

The group played volleyball in the sea with a beach ball for the next couple of hours. It was amazing how well the group were getting along. Many people who saw them probably thought they'd been best friends for years. All that mattered was that they were now a close group of friends, and it would stay that way.

Alex and Izzie were the only remaining two playing volleyball in the sea. The others had gone in shore and were sunbathing on their brightly coloured beach towels, getting tans and listening to their iPods whilst doing so.

"so, what do you think of the holiday so far?" Alex asked Izzie.

"It's amazing. I can't thank you enough, Alex, for coming up with this." She smiled.

"Hey, it's no problem. I wanted to meet the people I'll be spending the next 10 or so years with. Hell, I may even end up being housemates with one of you guys."

"Well, Meredith's mom still has a house in Seattle. She never sold it and she never rented it out. I think Meredith's plan is to move into that once we start our internship."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Uh huh" She agreed.

Alex decided it was now time to step up the game a little.

"Iz, watch out" Alex laughed as he did a power serve making Izzie run back to return it. Izzie decided instead of returning it she would kidnap the ball and run down the beach, see what Alex's reaction would be to this action.

As she ran down the beach as fast as she could she could hear Alex shouting after her and laughing.

"What the hell are you doing, Iz?"

"Oh, it's a new rule in the game" She shouted back at him, laughing.

"Oh, yeah. Whatever" He chuckled. He quickened his pace so that he was now sprinting after her.

"You'll never catch me. You're too slow." She giggled.

Alex was now within arm's reach of her. He grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her into him, making her giggle uncontrollably and drop the beach ball. Alex reluctantly let go of her and grabbed the ball. He couldn't help but notice that she smelt so good, looked amazingly hot in her blue adidas bikini and, if she felt the same way he did, he would hold her forever and never let go.

Izzie noticed something was slightly up with Alex.

"Alex?" Izzie asked stepping closer to him, pulling his chin up so that he would look her in the eye. "What's up?" She asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"You're not really an ass. Not when you get to know you. I take it back, me calling you an ass when we first started talking. You're actually pretty sweet, well, to me at least. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Alex paused for a moment.

"Nope." He smiled and then ran off laughing into the sea.

Izzie had an idea to get the ball back.

"Alex, you dropped something!" She shouted after him.

"Huh?" he asked. At this point Izzie was also in the water and was just about to jump on his so he'd land on the floor. Alex let go of the ball and Izzie landed on top of him. For a moment she looked into his eyes. She knew he was hiding something.

"Alex, just tell me what's up."

"There's nothing wrong." He lied. "Is there something up with you?" he asked gently, brushing the hair out of her face.

"I just... I want...I want to try..."She mumbled as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Izzie leaned in and kissed him, both melting against each other. This is what Izzie wanted to try but she couldn't let him know she had feelings for him. He was still a manwhore, even if he wasn't an ass to her anymore.

Alex broke the kiss and gave her a weird look. She would have to come up with an excuse for the amazingly hot kiss they had both just shared. Izzie did not even try and escape from his arms wrapped around her. They were friends and she didn't feel the need to.

"What the hell, Iz?"

"I just wanted to know what it's like to kiss a manwhore." She smiled innocently. "Nothing serious."

"Okay then." He smiled back. It was the only thing he could do.

Neither of them knew that their good friend Meredith had been watching the whole thing from her sunbathing spot on the shore and that Meredith was now in the motion of getting the two together. Meredith had a plan, and she knew that sooner or later it would work.

* * *

Because I've merged updates together to make longer chapters for you, I'd suggest going back to chapter 1 and reading from the end of there (as that's around about where the old update ended.) Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8, guys! Thanks for sticking with me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

"Something's put you in a good mood. Care to share?" Meredith giggled as Alex came walking out of the house towards the poolside where the sun loungers were, one of which Meredith was sitting on.

"Oh, it's nothing." He smirked.

"I saw you, in the water."

"Shit. Did the others? Izzie would be well pissed if they did..."

"No, just me. So, was it as hot as you thought it'd be?"

"Way hotter" He smirked back at her question. "I can't believe she's single you know. Guys should be all over her, she's amazing."

"Tell her that. Tell her you feel that way."

"We're friends; we can't be anything other than that."

"Why?"

"Because she's that amazing, I wouldn't want to lose her as a friend. All of the relationships I've ever been in have ended badly and I've never stayed in touch with any of them. I wouldn't want it to end that way with Izzie."

"Who says it'd end that way with you guys?"

"That's how it always ends with me. I'm a manwhore, I sleep around and just bin them when I'm finished, I don't get attached because then I can't hurt them. I let them know exactly what's happening and how it's going to end then they don't get upset."

"You've changed in the last couple of months, Alex. You're not the same guy anymore. You've changed, become more human."

"Thanks" he laughed, playfully punching Meredith.

"Just tell her. We're going out on the town tonight. We should all go. It'll give you the chance to tell her."

"You really think I should?"

"Yeah." She said, just as Izzie walked out to join them.

"Hey guys." Izzie smiled as she sat down next to Meredith.

"I'm just going to nip to the shops for some food. You guys want anything?" Alex asked getting up and walking towards the door.

"Okay, see you in a bit Alex. Don't be too long." Meredith smiled at him and turned to Izzie.

"What's up?

"Oh, it's nothing."

"There's something up, I can tell. You gonna tell me?"

"I swear it's nothing" Izzie said, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh, so it has nothing to do with you kissing Alex on the beach?"

"He told you?"

"No, I saw."

"Oh my god. Did any of the others see?"

"Nope just me."

"Thank God."

"So how was it?"

"Amazing. It was... It was... Wow."

"That good? Maybe I should try..." Meredith winked at Izzie.

"It's a shame he's a manwhore. I think I'm definitely falling for him, Mer."

"I think he's changed."

"Once manwhore, always a manwhore. That's how it works."

"You might be pleasantly surprised."

"Whatever."

"Look, we're all going to go out tonight okay? I've found an 18+ club in the town centre and we're going, TONIGHT!" Meredith laughed.

"Okay" Izzie smiled. "I'll go start getting ready." Izzie got up and left Meredith sat there alone.

Meredith would try and work her magic tonight, and get Alex and Izzie together. Meredith got up in search of Cristina.

* * *

"Cristina, wanna go out tonight?"

"We won't get into any clubs. We're only 18."

"I've found an 18+ club in the town centre and we're going, TONIGHT! Those are the exact words I told Izzie. Now go get your ass upstairs and get ready."

"Fine, fine. I'm going." Cristina mumbled, slowly moving towards the stairs.

"Can you walk faster? I'm gonna fall back down these stairs if you go any slower." Meredith giggled.

"No. I'm too tired. I thought I chose the comfortable bed. I guess not. I ache all over."

"So you don't wanna go out then?"

"You must be kidding. The only time I'd turn down going out is if I was dead, and even then you'd be dragging my corpse out with you. Can't turn down going out and meeting hot guys, ones who I convince to take me home for a night of endless passion." Cristina winked at her friend.

"True, but I'm taken. Me and Derek are happy. No need to jeopardise it" Meredith smiled.

"You're boring, just like my mother."

"Take that back!" Meredith yelled, shocked that her friend would say that.

"No. I was going to say like your mom but then I remembered she had an affair with the now chief of surgery at Seattle Grace. Your mom is not boring at all."

"I'm just going to forget the things you've just said and get ready."

"Me and Izzie will flirt with some guys, maybe get some action while you sit there all starry eyed over McDreamy. Yeah, you do that."

"I will."

"And maybe even George and Alex will get some action, and you'll be there drying up..."

"Will you give it a rest now? I'm in love with Derek. He's an amazing guy, amazing doctor, perfect hair."

"I guess he has the whole perfect hair and brain surgeon thing going for him..."

"See, he's nice. Admit it..."

"Yeah, okay. He's nice. There." Cristina said to Meredith

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Meredith asked Cristina as they entered the room they were staying in and got changed, ready to go out on the town, Cristina nodding her head making Meredith giggle.**  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, guys! Thanks for sticking with me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"This place seems alright." Alex said to Meredith earning himself a glare.

"What are you getting at? Did you think because I chose it, it would be bad?"

"Yep, pretty much" he smirked, getting a punch in the arm from his petite friend.

"Come on then, let's enjoy ourselves. Let's get in!" Izzie cheered as George joined in.

The group walked into the club. The music was the usual trance style music that most clubs played, the sort of music that got people up on their feet, dancing the whole night long. For the first half an hour Cristina danced with Meredith whilst Alex and George danced with Izzie in between them. Izzie had never had so much fun than she was having now, dancing between her two favourite boys.

"I don't think I remember the last time I went to a club."

"No, me either." George said, agreeing with Izzie.

"I tend not to go. I don't really have many friends to go with."

"Well, when we're living in Seattle we'll all go clubbing. That's a promise" Izzie told Alex.

"Cool, I'll look forward to it." He smiled. "You want me to get some drinks?"

"Yeah, please. Lemonade for me, Coke for George."

"Coming right up. Be back in a sec." Alex said as he walked towards the bar.

Cristina was now bored of dancing with Meredith and had gone in search of hot guys, leaving Meredith with George, Izzie and Alex.

Cristina was scanning the dance floor when a tall, handsome, fit man walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. His hair was ginger and he had a slight beard, but not too much. He was muscular and had the gentlest eyes Cristina had ever seen on a guy.

"Hey, I noticed you were alone. My name is Owen Hunt. What's yours?"

"I'm Cristina Yang." She said, shaking his hand. "You look too old to be here." She told him.

"I was actually just about to leave the club when I saw you alone. I was upstairs in the over 21 part of the club."

"So how old are you?"

"29. I'm a trauma surgeon at Seattle Grace Hospital. I'm here on vacation How about you?"

"I'm 18. I'm in college at the moment but I'm training to be a surgeon, a cardiothoracic surgeon. I'm here on vacation with my friends. I was from Beverly Hills but I'm studying in Massachusetts. Me and my friends are applying for Seattle Grace for our internship."

"Wow, that's cool. I might meet you again someday."

"Yeah. You single?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Why?"

"Because I can do this." Cristina laughed then began to make out with him.

When the two finally broke the kiss, gasping for air, Owen asked Cristina the make or break question.

"Your place or mine?"

"Yours." She said, kissing him again.

* * *

"I'll dance with Meredith for a bit." George told Izzie and Alex.

"That's fine with us" Izzie told George.

"Okay, see you guys in a bit." With that George and Meredith moved away from the other remaining two and danced together as best friends. This left Alex and Izzie alone, Meredith's plan.

"So, I'll go get us some more drinks. The last drinks we had were half an hour ago."

"Okay." Izzie smiled back at him.

Alex walked over to the bar when he was pounced on by a dark haired woman.

"Rebecca?" Alex asked the woman.

"Hey!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him.

"How have you been?" he asked her, moving very close to her ear so that she could hear.

Izzie saw Alex talking to the girl. Izzie was never really the jealous type but at this moment in time, Izzie found herself extremely jealous. Izzie saw a tall, dark haired man stood at the other side of the dance floor, just in view for Alex to see. Izzie walked over and started a conversation with him.

"Hi, I'm Izzie. Who are you?"

"Denny. You alone?"

"Just here with some friends."

"Oh, cool."

The two got talking, every so often Izzie looking over to Alex to see if he'd noticed her flirting with another guy.

Meanwhile, Rebecca's man came to interrupt the conversation.

"Hi Alex. Did she tell you we got married?"

"Yeah, Congrats man." Alex said, patting Jeff on the shoulder. "The little one'll be nearly 2 now, won't she?"

"Yeah. She's gorgeous, man." He said, taking a photo out of his wallet.

Izzie happened to look over at this moment in time to see Jeff joking around with Alex whilst Alex looked at a photo, Jeff's arms wrapped around Rebecca's waist, filling Izzie with a sense of relief until a small, strawberry blonde girl ran up to Alex and began making out with him. This made Izzie feel sick to her stomach, but she couldn't let Alex know she was that bothered about it so she continued to flirt.

"What the... Olivia?"

"Wow, you're still hot. How many girls have you hooked up with then since me and Rebecca here?" She mumbled, trying to kiss him again whilst trying to feel him up, all over him like a whore.

Alex happened to look up at that moment seeing Izzie flirting with a guy. He couldn't help but feel upset. The girl he was really in to was flirting with another guy. Alex grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Guys, I guess I'll see you later. I need to talk to someone. Olivia, you're coming with me."

"I'll rock your world, Alex." She slurred.

"You snuck alcohol in here, didn't you? Let me guess. A bottle of vodka. Some things never change I see..." he said as he pulled her over to Izzie. He had a plan.**  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on Twitter: Randomness0612**

**I will update my twitter posts when I update this fic or just in general to keep you updated on the progress of my fics.**

**Also feel free to leave me comments on twitter, ideas for fics or just general feedback :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, guys! Thanks for sticking with me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"What do you want?" Denny asked Alex.

Alex went up to Denny and whispered something into his ear. Denny immediately looked at Olivia and asked her if she'd like to go back to his. Olivia, or Ho-livia, accepted.

"Alex, what the hell did you do that for?" She yelled.

"You weren't interested in him really, were you? You wanted to get back at me." He shouted back.

"If this is about the kiss between us, it was nothing" She shrugged.

"No it wasn't, and you know it. You feel something for me." He yelled.

"No I don't" She argued.

"Fine, if you won't admit it I'll admit it to you then. Izzie, I think I'm falling for you. That kiss meant the world to me. I think I knew I was falling for you after a few months of talking to you..."

"Fine. I've fallen for you too, okay? That's why I kissed you yesterday, to see what it was like."

"Amazing?"

She smiled at him. The anger from the situation quickly disappeared as Alex found himself wrapping his arms around her waist. "What did you tell Denny to get him away so quick?" She asked him as they swayed to the music.

"I told him that I knew you and that you and that you were too scared to do anything that was daring, sexually. I told him Olivia was up for anything."

"Thanks Alex" She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled, both dancing to the music together.

Izzie leaned in and kissed Alex passionately. To Izzie it felt as if the whole world had stopped around her as the electricity ran through them. She knew that Alex was her guy, other kisses never made her feel this way. Izzie broke the kiss and asked Alex a question.

"Do you think there can be an us?"

"I do, if you're up for it..." he shrugged.

"Take me home, Alex." She whispered in his ear seductively.

With that Alex and Izzie left the club hand in hand, like love struck puppies. Meredith saw the two leaving together and knew what Cristina had said earlier was true, 'Even Alex and Izzie might get some action'. Cristina would have never thought that they'd get some action together.

Meredith took out her cell and text Izzie.

**_You go girl. I'll stay in downstairs. Cristina's staying out. You know what I mean ;)_**

Izzie turned around and nodded to Meredith. She now knew that two of her friends were happy. Meredith had been matchmaker, and the reward of seeing two of her best friends happy made it all worthwhile.

* * *

Alex and Izzie stumbled into the house, knocking various objects in their path onto the floor, neither of them caring; the only thing that mattered was the person in front of them.

Alex quickly fumbled around looking for his keys, Izzie all over him making it harder for him to open the front door. Eventually he managed to open the door and hoisted Izzie up onto his hips and carried her up the stairs towards the bedroom which Meredith and Cristina had been staying in. Alex threw Izzie upon the bed, her giggling with excitement as he removed his leather jacket slowly, torturing her with every move.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked with a smirk upon his face.

"Yes, for the thousandth time already! Just drop them." She moaned when he shook his head.

Izzie got up off the bed and walked over to Alex and began to mess with his belt buckle, trying to remove his stonewashed jeans, hoping to put them in the same place as the jacket, on the bedroom floor. He quickly shuffled out of the jeans once Izzie had undone the buckle and left them on the floor. Alex removed the pale pink strappy vest top which Izzie had wore to the club and threw that to the floor, revealing her pale pink lacy bra.

"Ah, this is much better" he smirked, his lips being captured in a kiss from the girl stood before him. Izzie reached for Alex's t-shirt, slowly pulling it over his head, then unbuckling her jeans and letting them drop to the floor just like Alex had done moments before.

"Wow. You're so hot, you're beautiful." He sighed as he looked at Izzie while removing his socks. Izzie just looked at him with a confused look. "You can't have awesome, hot sex with socks on. You girls are lucky, you can wear shoes without socks" he laughed, making Izzie laugh as he pushed her upon the bed, kissing her as passionately as he could.

As Alex kissed Izzie's neck, she ran her fingers down his tanned back in pleasure, leaving scratch marks as she went. Alex didn't care about the marks, all he wanted was her. Alex nibbled on her exposed, sun kissed shoulder, Izzie moaning his name softly. Alex kissed his way down from the bottom of her bra down towards the elastic of her panties, enjoying every feeling from it.

"You still sure? There's no going back..."

"Positive." She smiled up at him, the sweat glistening off both of them before they had even started.

Both removed the last of their underwear and began their love-making, their night of endless passion.

"I love you, Alex." She moaned as he thrust in deep.

"I love you too, Iz." he replied.

Both were in ecstasy, enjoying what each other were doing and making each other feel. Neither of them would change this moment for anything in the world.**  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on Twitter: Randomness0612**

**I will update my twitter posts when I update this fic or just in general to keep you updated on the progress of my fics.**

**Also feel free to leave me comments on twitter, ideas for fics or just general feedback :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, guys! Thanks for sticking with me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Alex woke up the next morning to find Izzie lying in his arms once again, but this time they were both completely naked. He couldn't help but feel like for once in his life he'd found the missing part, that for the majority of his life he'd slept around with dark haired, stick thin girls rather than the gorgeous blonde, perfect type like the girl in front of him and all along this girl in his arms was the girl of his dreams. He then looked at the clock which read 7.13am.

"Hey." He whispered softly into her ear.

"Hey." She echoed as she turned in his arms to face him.

"Look, about last night…"

"No regrets. It was amazing. Something that amazing can't be a mistake, can it?"

"No, it can't" he smiled as he looked deep into her eyes, her returning the same look.

Just then it dawned on Alex which room they were in.

"Shit. We're in Meredith's room. That means that Yang knows about us."

"No it doesn't. Meredith stayed downstairs, George is in the normal room and Cristina went home with someone she picked up in the club. As long as we go downstairs before George does he'll never know."

"That's okay then. I can't deal with Yang's sarcasm, but I'll tell you what I can deal with…" He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Alex, I need to know, is this just about sex or is there actually an…"

"Do you want there to be an 'us'?"

Izzie nodded as she looked deep into his eyes, searching for the same answer.

"Then there's an us." He smiled, which soon turned into a seductive smirk.

"Alex, we should probably get our clothes back on and head either into the other room or downstairs before George realizes. I don't mind Meredith knowing but George and Cristina will never drop the subject."

"I get what you mean. We'll head downstairs."

* * *

"So what we gonna do today?" Meredith asked Alex and Izzie as they sat around the breakfast counter in the rented holiday home in Santa Cruz.

"Well, I thought we could maybe go to that theme park on the boardwalk. You guys up for it?" Alex suggested, tapping his fingers on the counter as he spoke.

"Well, I am." George added as he entered the room, stretching as he walked in.

"Then it's settled. We're going to the boardwalk." Izzie smiled, squeezing Alex's hand under the table so that George wouldn't see.

"When are we going then?" George asked the others, but mainly directed it to Alex.

"I say we go now. Mer can ring Cristina on the way and tell her to meet us there."

"Okay then. Let's go."

With that Alex, Izzie, Meredith and George walked out the car, Alex driving them in the direction of the Boardwalk whilst Meredith rang Cristina.

Alex, Izzie and George mocked the conversation that the others were having on the phone, which once Meredith put it down deserved them an evil glare.

"Look, she wants us to pick her up on the way."

"Ask her to bring the guy she went home with last night" George shouted out, so that Cristina could hear him on the other end of the phone, which caused everyone in the car to laugh.

"Looks like we're making a de-tour then doesn't it" Alex said, changing the direction of the route so they could pick Cristina on their way, even thought the house they were picking Cristina up from was around 15 minutes in the opposite direction.

When they arrived at the house Cristina had spent the night, they wound down the windows wolf-whistling and hooting as Cristina took the walk of shame to the car. George muttered something to Izzie about Cristina looking like she'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, causing Izzie to burst out into hysterics.

"You can shut your mouths." Cristina snapped as she got in next to Izzie.

"So how was last night?" Meredith winked at Cristina.

"Amazing." For a second, Cristina paused and inspected Izzie's neck, moving her hair out of the way to see the mark.

"Looks like I wasn't the only person who got some last night." She sniggered.

"What are you on about?"

"The hickey on your neck."

"It's not a hickey, it's just a bruise." Izzie lied, trying to cover it with her hair before George could lean over to look. Meredith and Alex sat silently in the front of the car.

"Owen is on his way, he just needs to lock up the house." The group sat in silence. Owen introduced himself to everyone in the car with a handshake. None of them expected Cristina to bring her so called one-night stand to the boardwalk with them.

* * *

**I know it's been a while but I've got a obsession with Ron/Hermione from Harry Potter. I'm slowly coming back to Lexzie, just bear with me. If you want updates, message me. I will update, I just need that push from you guys. **

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on Twitter: Randomness0612**

**I will update my twitter posts when I update this fic or just in general to keep you updated on the progress of my fics.**

**Also feel free to leave me comments on twitter, ideas for fics or just general feedback :)**


	12. Chapter 12

******Chapter 12, guys! Thanks for sticking with me :) Just getting back into it now :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"We're here" Alex announced, breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh good!" Izzie exclaimed, pushing George out of the car as quickly as she could and fast pacing in the direction of the entrance to the theme park. The group bought a wristband which gave them unlimited usage of all the rides in the complex.

"So what ride are we off on first then?" Meredith asked Alex, seeing as he seemed to be the leader on their outing.

"I say we start with the roller coasters. Leave the Ferris Wheel until last." He answered.

"Why? The ferris wheel sucks. We should get that out of the way" Cristina shouted at Alex.

"If I'm driving us home, I want a nice clam ride before we leave, okay?"

"Fine, Evilspawn. You get your way" Cristina caved, walking in the direction of The Giant Dipper roller coaster. The group soon followed her and waited in the queue.

"So, who's sitting with who?" Alex asked while they queued.

" Up to you girls I say." George smiled at Alex as he nodded in agreement.

"Well, Me and Cristina will sit together…"

"I'll sit with Izzie." George smiled at Izzie, Izzie giving Alex a look as if to say that was for the best. Alex nodded back in agreement.

"That means you're with me" Owen said, jokingly punching Alex's arm.

The group got to know Owen better whilst they queued. The others in the group found themselves becoming very fond of the guy in front of them, as fond as you can get in less than an hour anyway. It only took a few minutes before the group were on the roller coaster as they happened to be near the front of the queue.

While the roller coaster was loading, Meredith asked Cristina what the deal was with Owen.

"He's different to all the other guys I've been with. It sounds so unlike me but I think he could be the one for me, so when he asked me out this morning, I said yes. He's actually a surgeon at Seattle Grace and…"

"You think it's a sign that your luck is changing."

"Yeah, I guess." Cristina smiled.

"He'll know Richard Webber then." Meredith grinned.

"He will. I told him that I was applying to do my residency at Seattle Grace."

"Well, the long distance thing works for me and Derek so there's no reason it won't work for you and Owen."

"Exactly." Cristina spoke a little too loud, causing people to turn and look at her. This was when the roller coaster set off.

The Giant Dipper styled in a sea blue colour with red boarders and a yellow sign with 'Santa Cruz Beach Boardwalk' on the front cart dashed around the track, causing the boys to laugh hysterically with enjoyment, the girls screamed whilst enjoying themselves. Unfortunately for the girls, they were in the very front cart. Meredith and Cristina clung onto the metal bars around the cart for dear life, Izzie in the row behind held onto George's arm and in the cart behind them were Alex and Owen having a great time, laughing their heads off in a manly style. When the ride came to a standstill, the group of 6 stumbled from the ride laughing as they walked out of the ride exit.

"So what did you think of that?" Alex asked.

"That was amazing!" Izzie screamed, jumping up and down with excitement along with her other female companions.

"Shall we go on Hurricane next? That's another thrill seeker" Owen suggested.

"Let's go!" George exclaimed, grabbing Meredith's hand and dragging her along, the others once again closely following.

"I'm sitting with you this time, George." Meredith told her friend.

"That's fine with me."

"I'm sitting with Owen" Cristina told the others.

"And that means I'm sitting with you, Alex."

"That's fine by me." He smiled, putting his arm around her shoulder, her looping hers around his waist. "You sure you want to go on this ride? It's a bit... wild."

"Yeah, we're up for it." Cristina told him, the other two girls nodding in agreement.

"Okay then, let's get on it!"

For this ride there was a longer queue but this gave the girls time to psyche themselves up for the wild ride ahead of them. As the ride spun around the track above them, Alex noticed Izzie becoming tenser as her grip around his waist got tighter. Meredith was physically crushing George in a hug, trying to forget what she was letting herself in for whilst Cristina looked so calm but deep down was slightly nervous about what she was going to experience.

The group finally began to board the roller coaster, filing in from the front. As luck would have it, the group were once again at the front of the coaster. This time Owen and Cristina opted to sit at the very front with Meredith and George behind them, then Alex and Izzie behind them.

Once everyone had boarded the ride, the coaster set off from the station at a slow pace as it climbed up to the highest point of the ride, which it then descended from like a hurricane at high speed, twirling round and round the track. Izzie clung onto Alex as if her life depended on it. She felt safe with Alex. He held her hand as tight as he could, and for the first time in public if he remembered correctly. It was the first time they had held hands a couple and this brought a smile to both of their faces. In front of them Meredith, Cristina and even George were screaming, the difference being Meredith and Cristina were screaming with fear, as they quickly spun around the track. Owen could be heard laughing at the rest of the group behind him.

When the ride stopped, Meredith and Cristina couldn't find it in them to move. They were stiff with fear.

"Get off the ride, unless you want to go around again!" Alex shouted after them. This caused them to scurry off and away from the ride.

* * *

**I know it's been a while but I've got a my obsession with Ron/Hermione from Harry Potter still continues. I am coming back to Lexzie, I am trying to write more updates for this, promise. If you want updates, message me. I will update, I still need that push from you guys.**

**Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on Twitter: Randomness0612**

**I will update my twitter posts when I update this fic or just in general to keep you updated on the progress of my fics.**

**Also feel free to leave me comments on twitter, ideas for fics or just general feedback :)**

**I am currently working on a Lexzie/ Romione fic (GA/HP crossover) if any of you would be interested. The main plot behind the fic is that Izzie finally finds out who her father is, and that is Mr Granger (Hermione's dad). As you can see from here, it could get... interesting :)**

**Thanks Again,**

**Nikki.**


End file.
